Pride
by JasFiction
Summary: Prompt for anybody who is interested- Irv finds himself in an 'oh shit' moment when he accidentally insults a gay/lesbian higher up so to save his ass he boosts then later on demands Miranda to do a entirely gay Runway spread for pride month using like the cringest stereotypical homo stuff out there. Of course Miranda does what Miranda does... nothing Irv says.
1. Chapter one

"He did what?" Nigel squealed. "You're kidding, Miranda."

"I'm hardly one to kid around. Now he wants me to fix his faux-pas with the next issue of Runway. Honestly, Nigel, Anna Montgomery could easily sue the man and if that happens the magazine could suffer immensely."

"How could he say that gay people just want straight privileges? What the hell does that even mean?" Nigel was shaking his head, angrily pacing Miranda's office.

"Oh, do calm down, Nigel. I talked to Anna and she doesn't want to sue him or anything of the sort. She knows what's at stake here, she is the bloody CEO. Irv simply needs to cut down on his alcohol consumption at our next Elias Clarke gathering." Miranda said, calmly as ever.

"So what's his idea to fix this?" Nigel asked as he sat across from Miranda.

Miranda chuckled and smirked evilly. "He had decided he wants an all pride month for the June issue. Which is a great idea for the LGBTQ community, but his ideas are rather…"

"...They stink?" Nigel asked smirking.

"Yes, there's no other way to put it. He started to tell me how many rainbows and famous gay couples I have to put in the issue and said I should publish articles about "their" fashion. He doesn't have the faintest idea on how to run this magazine and how to treat other people.

Seriously. I won't use any of his ideas, I have other ideas in mind." Miranda smiled genuinely and Nigel was all ears. "But we'll have to start right away because the deadline is next week. So, we all have to put on our A-Game. Can I count on you, Nigel? I want to make Anna proud she works with this magazine and she needs this magazine to succeed as much as I do."

"I'm all in, baby, let's get this started. We'll make her proud. I'm sure your ideas rock." Nigel was so excited he almost forgot who he was talking to. But since they were good friends and had made their peace after Paris, Miranda just chuckled at Nigel's endearment as he blushed.

"Andrea?" Miranda called

Andy heard the woman's voice flutter through the outer office. Grabbing her notepad, she made her way into Miranda's office. "Yes Miranda, hello Nigel." Andy smiled at them both in greeting.

Miranda gave Andy the usual once over really quickly and licked her lips while Nigel wasn't looking. She shook herself out of her dreamy state as she fired off her instructions.

"Schedule a meeting with the art department, the beauty department and myself today at 2 pm sharp. I want them to come up with fresh ideas for pride month for the next issue. Make an appointment with Patrick for a shoot here at Runway tomorrow at 9 am. Get me new outfits from any designer who wants to support our pride month issue today. I want them by tonight. I'll look over them and select the pieces for the shoot tomorrow morning. That's all."

"Right away Miranda." Andy's smile widened and she turned on her heels to get right down to business.

"Emily?" Miranda called. Emily was surprised because Andy had just been in the office.

"Yes, Miranda?" Emily hurried in as fast as she could with her injured leg. She didn't wear a cast or need the crutches anymore but it was not healed a hundred per cent yet.

"Get me the numbers for this month's budget straight away. Also, I need you to request it be raised by double. I'm certain Irv will gladly approve it this once, so there should be no issues from the request. Also, I need you and Serena tomorrow for the photoshoot. You are out, right?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

Emily gasped. "Er, yes. I just didn't know you…" Emily faltered.

"Everyone knows, the question is would you and Serena be our next cover girls?" Miranda asked, secretly knowing Emily was dying for an opportunity like this.

"YES...bloody hell...I mean I'll ask Serena and let you know right away." Emily exclaimed excitedly.

Miranda continued to plan. "Nigel, I need you and Doug in the magazine as well. Do you think your husband is open to that idea? Maybe with a little article about your recent wedding?"

Nigel's eyes went wide. "So you're doing an issue about Runway's LGBTQ community? Hell yes, I'm in. Doug will simply faint at the idea. I'm not sure if he'll be able to get tomorrow morning off though for the shoot." Nigel stated, suddenly concerned.

"That's not a problem. If he does, great. If not, well we'll just have to use one of your wedding photos?" Miranda planned for contingencies.

"Acceptable," Nigel smirked.

"Good," Miranda muttered, typing busily on her laptop as she slowly looked up at both him and Emily with the faintest of smirks. "That's all."

They both hurried out of the office and made sure they got everything done Miranda asked of them.

"Andrea," Miranda called softly.

Andy hurried in again with her notepad. "Did you forget something?" Andy asked, and yes, she was now allowed to ask questions since Paris. They'd grown closer and Miranda was mentoring Andy as she had high hopes for her career in the publishing world.

"Yes, dear, I want you to write an article on Nigel and Douglas's recent wedding, perhaps with a little interview section." Miranda smiled. "Can you do it for tomorrow morning? It should be at least 1000 words plus the interview."

"Oh my God, are you serious right now?" Andy squealed until she saw Miranda wince. "I'm sorry, yes, of course. I'm absolutely on it." Andy offered her a bright smile and actually jumped for joy.

"I'm counting on you, Andrea. This needs to be professional, but I expect nothing less than that from you. You have immense talent." Miranda looked down at her notes.

Andy was shocked by Miranda's request and words. "Miranda, you seriously don't know what this means for me and my career. Will my name actually be in the magazine?"

"Of course it will. Also, tell the art and beauty department the theme of the new issue. It will be "Runway's Pride." and it will represent everyone at Runway who wants to participate, no matter how they identify within the LGBTQ community.

We have to make sure nothing from Irving's statement towards Anna is leaked outside of Elias Clarke and show the world that Runway magazine is an inclusive place to work and that we support the LGBTQ community. That's all." She waved Andy away with an airy flick of her wrist.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy hurried out and made sure she took care of everything Miranda needed.

The 2 pm meeting went well and Miranda was satisfied with what her staff had achieved so far. It seemed they were all on fire and brought only quality ideas to the meeting. Everything was doable under the short deadline the following week. Serena confirmed their participation and thanked Miranda for her trust. Miranda was very pleased and her staff loved how smoothly things were going with this issue especially since it had to be changed greatly. Everyone saw the great potential from the new focus.

Andy was driving around the city with Roy collecting clothing and accessories from each designer who wanted to support the Pride issue and there were a lot. She'd gathered at least 35 outfits and was quite happy with what she'd been given. She'd been to the Prada showroom, Tom Ford, Marc Jacobs, Valentino, Jean Paul Gaultier and Yves Saint Laurent. They were all happy to support the Pride-themed issue of Runway.

Miranda was busy taking calls from some of the designers who offered their congratulations on the newest idea. Some of them even remarked how happy they were with the more than friendly and professional assistant she'd sent to their showrooms. Marc Jacobs even offered to come by for the shoot to be part of the issue.

This made Miranda extraordinarily proud and vastly pleased with her Andrea.

They worked late into the evening and at 7.30 pm, with nearly everyone gone, Miranda called out to her assistant. "Andrea."

Andy had organized everything she was supposed to and had just printed out the following day's schedule. When Miranda called her in. "Yes, Miranda?" She asked with notepad in hand still smiling and eager to please Miranda even after a busy day.

"Please sit down, you won't need that." Miranda said gesturing at the notepad.

Andy sat down. "Is everything okay, Miranda?"

"Everything is more than alright, Andrea. And a great part of that is down to you. You did an excellent job today. I even received calls from the fashion houses, to compliment you. It made me exceedingly proud and I adore how smoothly everything runs with you and Emily assisting me. So keep up the good work. The book will arrive electronically this evening so I want you to go home and work on your article. I'll drive you home in 10 minutes."

Andy blushed like a little schoolgirl and her eyes got teary. "Thank you so much, Miranda, nothing makes me happier than to please you." When she realized what she'd said she quickly added. "I mean at work...uh, here you know...getting everything done your way. Anyway, thank you and yes I won't disappoint you." She grinned. "I already started writing my article while Roy drove me through the city." She admitted.

Miranda smirked at the nervous young woman. She knew something was going on between the two of them but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She enjoyed the little flirtation, the furious blushes and the light touches here and there immensely.

"I didn't expect anything else from you Andrea. Now be a dear and call Roy and wrap up your day. That's all." Miranda said and returned to clean up her own desk, shut down her laptop and finish her busy but successful day.

They rode home in silence exchanging glances and shy smiles. When Andy arrived home she thanked Miranda and hurried up the stairs. She made herself a quick dinner and finished her article for Miranda. She talked to Nigel and Doug for the interview section on the phone and they were thrilled about Andy's writing and interview style.

She reread it four times before sending it to Nigel to proofread. She was very excited over the fact she would be published in the magazine and loved the idea of pride month and could support Runway in such a way.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Pride - Chapter 2

The next morning started out smoothly, everyone was at the office way early and Miranda passed out the couture she had chosen. They were using various locations around the Runway floor for the shoot.

Serena and Emily were displayed beautifully by Patrick on the welcome desk as they kissed with the Runway logo shown behind them.

Nigel walked over to Andy and stood in front of her desk to compliment her on her article. "I'm thrilled Miranda's publishing your article. It really is a great piece that compliments us really well. Now you, missy, should be in the magazine too." He claimed.

Andy waved her article underneath his nose to show Nigel that she was in fact included in the issue. "Hellooooo?" Andy said chuckling.

"I mean with a picture, Andy. You are gay, you love her and you should have a picture since everyone else is." Nigel smirked.

"Hahaha no, Nigel. If Miranda finds out I like her that way, which is not gonna happen..." Andy started to rant at the Creative Director.

To interrupt, Nigel grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "I think it just did kinda happen, Six. Why don't I get Patrick? You should really have your picture taken in Miranda's office. Only Patrick and you guys. I'll get him." Nigel muttered nervously, shooing the two women into Miranda's office.

Miranda was in shock by what she just heard.

"Miranda, I'm…" Andy found it difficult to explain much as Serena came in with the camera.

"Alright, Queridas. Patrick is busy with Marc Jacobs but I'll happily take your photo." Serena smiled softly, oblivious to the rising tension.

The two women had no idea what was happening when Serena just settled them both in position with Miranda sat on her chair and Andy next to her with her note pad in hand. The next position had Andy leaning over the desk as if working on something with Miranda. While Andy was in her position, she looked over at Miranda. "Hey, are you okay?" She whispered to Miranda.

"Mh, a tad bit confused. I believe we have to talk." Miranda answered with a soft whisper.

"Now. Ladies switch again. Andy, sit on the desk." Serena advised, breaking the two women's focus off each other.

Andy moved and had a nice view of Miranda's cleavage. "Oh boy, you just have to be the most gorgeous thing," she muttered.

Miranda smirked and started to play with Andy, she slightly touched her every time they moved into a new position.

They gazed into each other's eyes while Serena kept taking pictures. "You are both so beautiful and would make the most gorgeous couple. Everyone would believe you're a couple seeing you like this." Serena claimed happily.

Andy smiled at Miranda and just did what she felt was right. She lightly and carefully kissed Miranda on her cheek. Andy was thrilled because Miranda didn't pull back but leaned in and closed her eyes.

Serena took the opportunity to snap those moments as well.

"Alright, Chicas, I think we are done here." Serena left the office, closing the door softly behind her and once outside the office, showed Nigel the photos she had captured.

Irv would have a heart attack if he saw how many of his colleagues were gay. This should definitely cure his homophobia. Especially if he saw Miranda's picture.

Meanwhile, Andy sat across Miranda at her desk and took her hands. "I hope it was alright I kissed you, I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries," She said shyly.

"It was quite alright. I need to know if you were serious about what you said to Nigel." Miranda asked squeezing her hand.

Andy blushed and grinned. "I might risk everything, and I'm not just talking about my job here, but also my heart. I meant every word. I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, Miranda." She tried to get her hands free, while tears rose in her eyes.

"But of course I know you're not interested, I'm just an assistant who's half your age, who can't offer you anything and you're my boss. But I'm glad you know now. I will definitely keep my feelings to myself and won't bother you. I promise I'll remain professional and hope I am allowed to finish my year with you."

"Are you quite done yet with your speech," Miranda asked as Andy nodded and got up. "We will review the book together tonight and talk some more then. That's all." Miranda said.

Andy stormed out, her tears already streaming down her face. She just poured her heart out and Miranda just wanted to review the book? Andy stormed off to the bathroom and had a good cry.

She looked at herself in the mirror and cleaned her face. "You are so stupid, Andrea Sachs. Fuck." She was so mad at herself. She tried to pull herself together quickly when she heard someone approach the bathroom. She blew her nose and washed her hands as Serena came in.

"Aww, Querida, what's troubling you? You are far too beautiful to cry." Serena went in to hug her and Andy's flood gates opened up again.

"Great, I just calmed down." Andy sobbed into her shoulder. After a minute, Serena pulled back and lifted Andy's chin looking at her questioningly. "I confessed my love to her. And her answer to that was; 'let's review the book together tonight'." When Serena smirked Andy looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" Andy felt her temper getting the better of her.

"Querida, chill! You know she has to remain professional here. Her wanting to review the book with you means, she wants to...you know… jump into the dry grass with you, Andy." Serena said

Andy smirked about her cute Spanish accent.

"I think you mean roll in the hay, Serena and nu-oh,most definitely not."

"I tell you that's what she means. Now dry those eyes and let me know tomorrow how the hay smells." Serena said as she stepped to the bathroom and chuckled.

Andy couldn't stop her own chuckle as she thanked her and left to go back to the Photoshoot.

~x~

Again, the day went smoothly and everything they had planned went well and was accomplished. Andy was just packing up her desk when the book arrived. "Wow, you are early today. Awesome, thanks." Andy grinned at Marc who had brought the book from the art department.

Everyone else had already left for the day, including Miranda. She went home early to have dinner with her children for once.

Calling Roy, she found the driver was already waiting upon receiving instructions from Miranda. Making her way down the street, he waited with the door open and she slipped into the comfort of the air-conditioned Town Car that smelled faintly of Miranda.

A short while later, Andy arrived at Miranda's townhouse and was greeted warmly by two redheads. "Hey, Andreea." They called out simultaneously.

"Hey girls, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Andy asked.

"Yes, but we wanted to tell Mom's girlfriend goodnight." Caroline pouted.

"And that we want a family date. With movie and pizza and all that." Cassidy grinned.

Andy's eyes widened in surprise at the little girl's words.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Pride chapter 3

"What are you talking about, I'm sure you've misunderstood..." Andy almost panicked when she saw Miranda leaning against the doorframe. The girls hugged her and she was glad she'd already put the book down and the dry cleaning away since it was an all-consuming tight hug. She bent and kissed the girl's on their heads and wished them a good night as she looked at Miranda in utter confusion.

"Girls go brush your teeth I'll tuck you in, in a minute," Miranda said stalking towards Andy gracefully. The girls ran upstairs like a herd of elephants. Miranda rolled her eyes at that and smirked as she stepped into Andy's personal space.

"Miranda...What's going on? I don't understand?" Andy breathed.

Miranda put her hands on Andy's shoulders and kissed her on each cheek. "That's why I said we needed to talk tonight, plus I had to talk to my daughters first," Miranda stated as she pulled back and smiled at Andy. "Let me tuck the girls in, will you wait for me in the living room?" Miranda asked.

Andy just nodded dumbstruck by the events and was stunned when Miranda grasped her elbow and led her into the living room before excusing herself, stating she would be back in a few minutes.

Andy took in her surroundings. The fireplace was lit. There were two glasses of wine and some water prepared. A few candles were lit as well and it smelled a little bit like vanilla and roses. It looked like the perfect scene for a first date Andy thought. She sat down on the roomy couch and waited for Miranda to come back which didn't take too long. She still had no idea what was going on.

When Miranda came back she didn't talk she just gestured at the glasses and Andy nodded. She gracefully sat next to Andy and handed her a glass of red wine. "What do you think this means?" Miranda asked out of the blue after they both sipped on their wine.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the twins were right and you wanted to have a date with me? Even though this looks and smells like you want to seduce me?" Andy chuckled nervously causing Miranda to smirk.

Putting down her glass, Miranda scooted closer to Andy. She took her glass out of her hand and set it aside. Miranda was nervous and she was trembling as she advanced closer.

"Miranda, you're trembling...what's going on?" Andy whispered as Miranda's mouth hovered over her ear.

"I do want to date you, Andrea Sachs, as I have somehow fallen in love with you too..." Miranda admitted in a shaky voice. "...Also, I do want to seduce you but..." She trailed off and swallowed nervously. "...well, I am very nervous as I've never been with a woman before, but the desire you set aflame in me is so strong that I don't want to hold back anymore. I just wanted to make sure...My girls...I needed them to be okay, with this...with us." She said caressing Andy's arm and hands to reassure the younger woman.

"I understand, and I'm so relieved they are. I...uh...I'm so overwhelmed right now. May I kiss you please." Andy asked.

Miranda didn't answer but instead straddled Andy's lap and took her by her collar to pull her close and kiss her fiercely. They both moaned into their first kiss and let all their pent up desire and love flow into that one caress.

Andy couldn't believe she had one Miranda Priestly on her lap, kissing her. She chuckled at the thought. Miranda pulled back looking at her confused with a raised eyebrow. "I just love this, I can't believe I get the privilege to kiss you and show you how much love I hold for you," Andy stated softly.

"I'm glad it makes you happy. You know what would make me happy?" Miranda asked sheepishly.

"Uhm I might have an idea, but I think we should take this to your bedroom as I don't want to traumatize the kids with what I have in mind." Andy grinned cheekily.

"My bedroom? Really?" Miranda asked as she got up and pulled Andy with her towards her bedroom. "I thought we could perhaps review the book together but I must admit I'm curious as to what you have in mind," Miranda said as she closed and locked her bedroom door. She leaned back seductively against it and licked her lips.

Andy turned around to see a very aroused Miranda. Which instantly turned her on even more is that she already had been upon Miranda straddling and kissing her. Stalking towards the editor, she wrapped her arms around her, not to hug her but to open the little bow of the Donna Karan wraparound dress she wore.

Miranda gasped as the dress loosened and pooled open. Andy grinned and pushed it down her shoulders only to leave Miranda in sexy lingerie. She bent and carefully picked up the dress, nuzzling her way back up Miranda's body.

Miranda responded immediately to Andy's touch, letting out a breathy moan.

"You are absolutely breathtaking, Miranda," Andy whispered as she hung the dress on Miranda's doorknob. She started to open the buttons of her blouse only to be pushed back towards to the bed.

"Let me. Please." Miranda asked nervously as her fingers hovered over the last buttons of Andy's blouse. She pulled it out of her skirt and slid it over her shoulders to take it off. She didn't give a damn where it landed as she threw the blouse behind her. The skirt followed shortly after. Then she pushed Andy on the bed and crawled on top of her. "I'm so nervous and aroused, darling. I don't even know where to start I want to do everything to you." Miranda husked honestly.

Andy loved the honesty and vulnerability since she felt the exact same about Miranda and she made sure she reassured her new lover. "Everything you do to me will be amazing. I love the way you touch me, how respectfully you treat me and I love how you feel against me, so soft. I can't get enough of your mouth." She whispered. "Please kiss me some more.

You're an amazing kisser and…mpf." Andy couldn't finish that sentence as she was ravished by her beautiful boss.

They both helped each other getting fully naked and entangled their legs while they kissed, their arousal rocketing as they felt each other fully naked for the first time. It was overwhelming for them both.

"Miranda I won't last…." Andy was panting as Miranda teased her with her thigh pressing against her. They built a great rhythm as they became more aroused by the second. Andy slid her hand between them and played with Miranda's clit. Miranda cried out as she touched her so intimately for the first time. "I want you to come with me, Miranda..." She said panting in Miranda's ear.

They both let go and their orgasm washed over them. Miranda first with a silent scream, arching her back.

As Andy observed her in ecstasy she couldn't hold back anymore either and moaned Miranda's name over and over until she calmed down.

"I love you, darling," Miranda whispered and Andy teared up.

"I love you too, beautiful," Andy said sniffling as she kissed Miranda's nose. "I've never felt so many things while making love. It was absolutely overwhelming." Andy added.

Miranda just hummed in agreement while snuggling closer into Andy's arms. "You are so soft and tender, darling, I've never experienced anything like it. Men are usually rougher and their beard is scratchy but you...your skin is soft and it smells wonderful. And your lips are so full. You just feel amazing against me we fit together perfectly. Like you've been my missing piece." She whispered said dreamily as Andy silently cried for joy.

"You make me so happy. I love you." Andy said kissing her once more.

"I love you too." Miranda hummed. They snuggled up together and stayed like that for a little bit before Miranda had to get up to use the bathroom. As she came back she gathered some Pyjamas for them both. "These should fit you, we should be dressed in case the girls need something or wake up before us." They both got dressed and snuggled against each other immediately again, Miranda threw the cover over them before they fell into a peaceful slumber.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pride - Chapter 4

"Miranda I'm more than happy with the outcome of the newest Runway issue. Everything is absolutely stunning. I'm proud to be a part of this flagship publication. And I hope Irv learns how to treat his coworkers, no matter if gay, straight or bi but since he is aware of how many people are out and about at Runway now I'm sure he will rethink his choice of words in the future." Anna said, clapping happily.

"That was my plan all along. He needs to be aware that there are many people he could hurt with certain word choices and he needed to see this. As you needed to see we have your back. Our subscribers are more than happy with the pride issue of Runway and all in all it was a major success." Miranda said.

She was happy with the success of this month's Magazine as sales were up.

They ended their call and Miranda was glad she made Anna proud again and taught Irv a necessary lesson. Hopefully a lasting one.

Miranda wrapped up her day and was about to leave the office. Her assistants had already left and she was the last one to go home.

Roy was waiting for her already and she slid in the car gracefully, thankful that another day was finally over. She saw the privacy screen was up and then spotted Andy sitting at the far end of the back seat.

"Darling, what a surprise," Miranda said, leaning over to kiss her softly. As Miranda got comfortable the car started to move. Andy slid over to Miranda and straddled her.

"Oh my...What..." Miranda was silenced by Andy's finger.

"I asked Roy to drive around until he's told otherwise," Andy whispered seductively. She opened her coat and Miranda saw she was stark naked underneath.

"Oh fuck…" Miranda uttered breathlessly as her desire rocketed.

"That's right, I want to fuck you really hard Miranda right here, right now."Andy kissed her fiercely and made sure she pushed up her dress.

There was nothing really romantic about it. It was pure. It was raw. It was fucking. And they both loved it.

It was the first time Andy had done something as naughty as this. She spread Miranda's legs, ripping away her panties, which made Miranda cry out for a second. But it turned her on even more.

Andy settled Miranda so she was lying across the back seat and spread her wide while she moved down to lick her pussy.

"God I love how incredibly wet you get for me." Andy moaned as she nipped and licked her thoroughly.

Miranda wailed Andy's name as she came hard and fast for the girl. "Oh, God...Fuck, that was...fuck!" Miranda panted, unable to get a clear sentence out.

Andy felt a little proud and grinned smugly.

Miranda sat up and ordered Andy to straddle her. "Ride my fingers," Miranda demanded hoarsely in her ear.

Andy slid down on Miranda's fingers, taking two of them deep inside with ease.

Miranda thrust the two fingers firmly with deliberate strokes against her inner wall as Andy obeyed her, setting a fast rhythm. She held Miranda's shoulders and rode her sensually, moaning deeply.

"I want more...oh, please...I need it." Andy begged.

Miranda added the third finger with her next upward thrust which made Andy moan and arch into her touch.

"Oh, fuck yes," Andy responded as she rode her fingers faster and harder, to the point where Miranda's hand started to cramp, which she didn't mind at all.

All of a sudden Andy clenched hard around Miranda's fingers and liquid pooled around them and slid down her hand.

They kissed passionately once more and held on to each other for a little while before Andy carefully skid off her lap and sat next to the editor. She got dressed again and helped Miranda to get presentable. She tapped on the privacy glass and told Roy to drive them home.

"I love you, Andrea," Miranda stated. "No one has ever done anything so erotic for me. I didn't think I'd needed these kinds of adventures but it turns out…I...well, I love them." Miranda chuckled and bit her lip.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm sure I have some more of these surprises up my sleeve." Andy said as she turned and kissed her softly. "I'm so happy with you and the girls, I never want to lose this," Andy said squeezing her tightly.

Miranda reciprocated the embrace. "Me either, my darling. I'm more than certain I have finally found my soulmate in you."

Andy felt tears spring into her eyes causing them to burn. Turning her face away, she gave herself a moment to reflect on the absolute joy of having Miranda and the girls in her life.

Finally getting a firm hold of her swirling emotions, she faced the editor again. "You know, If I am proud of one thing, it is being able to call myself yours. Thank you, for your trust and for having faith in this...in me."

Miranda felt her heart swell at the genuine, heartfelt words. Brushing a tendril of hair behind Andy's ear, she offered the younger woman a small smile. She knew there were only more moments to come to feel pride in what they were building, a solid foundation of mutual pride and respect as two women, facing the harsh world together.

THE END


End file.
